Mayhem
by writingisme13
Summary: Mitchel only wishes she had a normal life. But when Embry Call waltzs into her life she wishes for more then meer normality
1. Chapter 1

I could feel the music pulsing through me. I through my hands

up,then down along the curves of my body. I felt scores of

eyes,watching me. I smirked and fliched the bottom of my dress so it

shot up my thighs. It ran up a good portion of leg but nothing else. I

laughed and felt them began to sleether closer...

Good,i thought to myself. I need to get laid tonight. It'll get my

mind off of...

I cut the thought short,pushing it away for a better time.

"Hey,baby." A husky voice,said in my ear. I could feel his tented

jeans rubbing agaist the back of my dress.

"Hey big boy." I purred,turning toward him.

His eyes where big and blue. I could see how blood shot they were;

He was so wasted.

I pulled his head closer by the short hair at the nape of

his neck I brought him within inches of my lips. I saw his eyes dialate.

Perfect.

" You gonna be mine tonight,baby?" I asked him,as I let my hands

slip down to his chest.

" Only if you'll let me." He whimpered.

He closed his eyes,and shuddered under my hands.

I lauged. " Oh,baby you'll be the one who needs a permission

slip for this ride," I brougt my lips to his ears,giving it a quick

nip."Cuz she aint easy to hold down." I felt him melting like ice in

my hand.

He grasped my waist,pulling me into him.

" Oh, hello tiger." I said,dancing against him.

He hardened at my nearness.

I tipped his head closer and brought his lips to mine,slipping my

tongue in easily. He didn't resist.

I gripped his hair,dragging him even closer.

I let him grab my butt then broke off.

"Come on big boy, lets get out of here." I said,grabbing his hand.

He nodded his head.

I looked just passes his shoulder and saw the most haunting brown eyes.

I gasped,but shock it of. I dragged him away.

I never got those eyes out of my head.

Not when I took lead, over the blue eyed,Ryan,not when I got the

lecture of my life from my twin sister.

Not even when I stood on his grave.

What and why wasn't this leaving me? Who was he?

That was just a taste of this new story. I hope to see some reviews! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I traced my hands over the yellow bruises.

Left rib,i counted three fingers.

My mind flashed back to him pushing

Into my ribs as he held me down...

i snapped out of that thought and went on with my count.

I found that i had 30.

That meant that 5 of them had bless fully faded.

Id been surprised that the blue eyed Billy had been so drunk last

night that he never noticed my disinterest or the loads of bruises and

scars lining my body. Or maybe i was doing such a good job riding

him,he didn't notice.

i sighed and began to construct an outfit,as those piercing eyes

from the club contuied to invade my mind...

"What in the name of all might hell where you thinking?"

I smiled to myself as I pulled my over sized shirt of my head.I knew

my sister,Amelia was here to lecture me,but some how that made me

happy rather then fustrated.

Its like looking in a mirror, I thought to myself as I turned to find

Amelias dark brown hair in the same curly mess as my own.

" Why do you keep doing this,Mitchi? You know what it leads to, Its not

like pickng all those one night stands is helping you!You have first

hand knowledge of one wrong,messed up guy can do. So why do you keep

doing it?" Now the fustration was starting to appear. Amelia was right

of course,but it still didn't warrant the constant ass whipping she

gave to me over the guys I slept with.

"I'm not just sleeping with whomever shows the slightest interenst in

me! I know what I'm doing! I thought you knew me better then to think

I'd waste myself like that." I didn't bother to look her way as I went

on with my hunt for a cute outfit.

I'd finally found the perfect shirt,when Amelia finally found the

nerve to speak again.

"Amis, please look at me." I sighed and let the shirt drop, I took my

time turning to look at her.

"Is this better?" I asked, setting my hands on my hips. I watched as

her brown eyes flickered with amusement. But there was also concern

flashing there. Her face was washed out like shed been up all night.

Which she probably was. She put her hands shoulders.

"Ami, he wasn't worth dying was probably the best thing for

you. He never loved you. All he did was abuse you! Your really think

that love is like that?" She asked. The amusement had turned to cold

hard seriouness.I let another sigh release from me. Tears came along

side them. She was right. Completely. Travis is- Travis was the love

of my life. Hed been in a motorcycle accident 6 months ago. Hed been

there for everything in my life. But hed also tried to pound the life

out of me more then once.

Travis had been with me since we were babies, but we'd only dated 2

years. In the start he had been so sweet,then he's mask began to slip.

He started getting texts from ex girlfriends late at night, calling

him a dushe and an asshole. I asked him why and his answer was always

that they were bitches, that's why they never lasted. I'd accepcted

the answer for along time,but then he became more angry. It start

slow, like hed get mad then it just disspel. Then he staryted to

drink. He spent more time drunk then sober and I told myself that I

could deal because he was just going through a hard time. But then he

started with drugs. First it was weed,and I told myself that it was ok.

Even though I. didnt like it, I dealt because I thought I loved hiim I

told him all the time what I thought about the habit and how I knew it

was going to beccome he listen? Yes. Did he stop? Are kiding

me? Of Course he didn't! It pained me to watch him morph into this

druggie. I didn't notice it when the druggie finally took over my

sweet Travis. I'd written varius poem on the had only

seen three pairs of eyes: Mine, Amelia"s and had been what

upset him the day. He died.I was the reason he had died. I cried

deeplt into Amelia shoulders until tears would no longer fall,then I

pulled away from her


	3. Chapter 3

" I have to get ready for school," I whispered whiping at my eyes. I felt her sigh and follow me as I walked to my bathroom to apply my makeup.I pulled out my charcoal eyeshadow and Liquid eyeliner,I started with the eyeliner,creating a peaked egypitian queen look. I washed as Amelia did her own makeup. She did a gorgeous white and grey that made her deep blue eyes pop. I stared in awe, I wished so dearly that I looked like her. Not on the outside-we are already identical-but on the inside,where it really matters. Amelia's eyes softened as she saw tears welling in my eyes again.

"Ami,what's the matter?" She asked,wrapping me in her arms again.

" You. " I whispered into her shoulder. I felt her relax.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Your so much better then I am,Amelia. At everything. I wish I were like you!" I sobbed into her shoulder. Her shoulders tensened up agan.

"Ami, look at me." I squeezed my eyes shut,ignoring her commet.

"Amira Mitchel Zillion, you open your eyes and look at have no right to say that you would like to be me,when truly it is I who wants to be you!" She yelled,pushing me away from her. I opened my eyes in shock at the sound of my full name. Amelia only usued my full name when she was really

pissed off.

"What could I possibly have that you could want?!"I yell back in reply.

"Everything!Who gets the guys? one prom queen?Amira. Who is most popular?Amira, Who is Amelia? Amira's sister! I don't even have a real name for myself! Amira is what trhe world revolves around. Even your name implies as means Princesse. And what does Amelia mean? To missing a freakin limp!" She yelled, her face red and hot tears bleding from her eyes.

" Amelia. You naïve little twit! Who was it that's been making straight A's since pre-school? Who was it that saved her sister? Who was it that is dating the smartest,sweetest boy our age? Oh yes that would be Amelia,the dear. She was a sister? A twin,you say?! I wouldve never guesses!"I watched the look of shock regrester on her disappointment." Yeah and his the only guy that will ever have me." She looked down,wiggling her pink toe nails.

"None of them are brave enough to ask you,Am." I say,patting her shoulder. She looks up with a small smile.

"You really think so?" She asked.

I smiled back at her." I know so."

We feel into silence and I fell back into my daily routine.

"Guess ill just let you get dressed," She said as she left.

"Hey,Am?" I called as she rounded the corner to my bedroom.

"Yeah?" She said,turning to face me.

"See you in class." I smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled back.

I contuied to snile as I dressed until I went to check on my phone.

It was flashing,meaning I had a text message.

I popped open the messeging screen and almost screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah,the wonders of American History. Its my favorite; its the one class where the teacher doesn't give a damn if I sleep through It or not.

Good ol' Mr... Ugh, I forgot his name,but he's a Mr!

I sigh and rest my head on my leather clad knees. The leather of my combat boot is cool against my face.

I move my leg just a fraction,and I hear the crunch of a pencil braking. Probalbly shouldve cleared of my desk before putting my legs on .

"I think this is yours," Comes a voice from my left. I squint as I look up. Its a male voice and with a voice as sexy as that one,I'm suprised to not recongize it.

But I do recongize the eyes.

The eyes that have been haunting me for the past 2 days.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" We hiss in unison.

I feel the wieght of our entire classes eyes on us.

I quickly hope over my desk,grabbing my bag as I haul ass toward the door.

opens his mouth to call me back just as the bell rings.


	5. Chapter 5

Its not real,its not real. I chanted. He's not real. All these emotions are mymind playing tricks on me. Travis is dead and he took my heart with him.

"Ami?" Amelia called as she entered the vaccant bathroom.

I sniffeded." I'm in here." I said,kicking open the door.

"Amis,why did you run out of history?" She asked, locking herself into the stall with me.

I pulled my knees closer to my body. The cold metal of the tolet flushy thing was begaining to make me feel sick.

So sick I began to accuse Amelia of stuff.

"it was u wasn't it?! You found him and brought him didn't you? You little brat! You just loving seeing me in pain don't u?" I yelled, covering my eyes,tears escaping again,

"Are u done?" she asked after hving sitting in silence for a few minutes.

I take a deep breathe. And realize I am. I nodd and allow her to envolpe me.

"So who is this guy."

I begining to explain,and its not until I speak the ending that I realize that its true.

"He scares me,Melia. He makes me feel. Feel things I haven't felt in a long Travis was... Travis."

"You love the guy, you've never spoken to? The guy who's_for lack of better word-haunting you?

"Yeah,I am."


	6. Chapter 3 and a half

_you should be more careful who keeps your number to._

The text read.

That wasnt what made me scream though, it was the phone number.

It was Travis. i shook my head and dropped my phone. this had to be a joke. there was no way this was real. I smiled satisfied with that answer and ran out phone in hand.

Off to school

Late as always!


	7. Chapter 6

I dab at my eyes and tried in vain to fix what mess my tears had made of my makeup.

"Fucking shit," I yell, throwing it all. I hear a soft sigh escape Amelia before she slides off the counter and comes to my side.

"Let me help," she says, pulling out her own makeup kit. Amelia and I are the same height but right now with her doing my make up it was like she was a foot taller. Our mother had never been there for us. She left when we were infants then came back last year begging for forgiveness. I didn't want to give it to her but Melia had convinced me.

_"Amy, she wasn't in a great place when she left. Just imagine if it had been you and Travis' child. what would you have done?" _

_ "I wouldnt have left them!" i yelled back. i could never forgive my moms decision to leave us with our monster of a father._

_ Amelia gave me a stern look. She knew that i wouldnt have but she also knew that i completely understood her meaning._

_ In the end id 'forgiven' my mother but id forbidden her from taking any role in my life. Id spent most of my lie fending for my sister and i, and i was _**_not_**_ about to let her take control if she had no right to._

I mentally shook my head trying to steady myself.

"There all done." Melia declared a minute later.

I smiled and looked in the mirror.

I busted out laughing.

"What?" Melia asked looking hurt.

"Nothing,its just i look like you," i look at her and realize that sounded mean." I like it;it makes me feel better." i say smiling widder. "Thanks,Melia."

She hops down and hugs me. "No problem,sis."

"Are you gonna drag me back to class?" i ask when we finally break apart.

she gives me a stern look that is an inevitable yes.

i sighed and then laughed because the bell rang.

"saved by the bell!" i say darting out,leaving Amelia behind me staring.

The second im out of the bathroom,though, i run right smack intot a firm body.

I feel backwards and landed hard on my ass.

"Shit, that hurt." i say getting up and rubbing the spot id hit hardest.

"Maybe you should watch-" he began before looking at me,the same second i looked at him.

Our eyes meet and suddenly the world shattered.


	8. Chapter 7

I feel backwards again at the sheer force of that simple turns to steel,moving as much as a statue.

I looked around trying to figure out what to do.

All i see is people.

And a janitors closet.

I quickly get up and walk right in with no hesitation.

I wonder if he'll follow me like im expecting or if im misunderstanding this all and he doesnt feel what i am.

But when he comes in i know he does;I can see it in his eyes.

At first we just stare at each other but then something flashes in his eyes.

he turns and locks the door, i smirk. I know this drill..

He quickly crosses the space between us.

His lips are on mine before i even realize whats happening.

Then there off again before i can kiss him back.

"Damn it!" he says kicking a can of paint.

I stare at him in awe. I dont know if i should be scared or awestrucken by that kiss.

This was literally the guy of my dreams. Hed been invading my mind since that very first day.

"ok,look," he said kneeling before me. i look at him and say nothing.

"I dont know if your feeling the same draw that i am, but i dont know if i can fit this anymore." he says, i can see the fire burning in his eyes. It frightens me but at the same time excites me.

"i feel it too," i say without meaning to.

my mouth snaps shut. i hated being this stupid. i never was awkward around guys but around this one i felt self conscious and wary.

He half smiled at me. it lasted all of a second before it disappeared.

"but i dont understand why." he says,his brows knitted together in concentration.

I took this moment to actually look at him. Up until this point all id seen were his eyes.

He had strong tan arms that fit snuggly in his dark green t shirt. I could see some hard core abs peeking through the tight fit of his shirt.

Man, Someone loves the gym.

His legs were long and lean, but trapped inside long cargo pants that matched his shirt.

His shoes were similar to my own,motorcycle boots, but shorter.

Oh and then there was his hair.

He had the most amazing chocolate brown locks ive ever layed eyes on. It was just long enough that it fell into his eyes and would cause him to brush it back.

I noticed he had the same nervous habits i did.

Raking the hand through the hair, bouncing leg,biting the lip...

i put my hand on his knee, the one that was bouncing.

i felt a shock run through my fingers. i was starting to like the feelings he gave me, it made me alive again.

"Why does there have to be a reason?" i asked, watching his face for an acceptance.

The second i saw it i grabbed his face in mine and kissed him back like id meant to.

I slipped in my tongue and ran it along the front of his teeth then let his tango with my own.

I let my hands crawl up from his knees to the edge of his pants. i unbuttoned them just to tease then rushed them up to his hair. i grabbed all the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his as close as i could at this angel. He didnt protest.

We quickly heated up. He unzipped my jacket and through it aside. i did the same with his shirt.

"Wait," he said, after he'd pulled of my shirt.

"what?" i asked,panting softly.

"I cant do it here," he says,handing me my shirt. I felt a pinch of sadness.

"why not?" i asked,balling up my shirt.

"Its not right. We dont even know each other." he says shaking his head. I laugh.

"Ive never meet a guy like you." i say honestly.

"What? a guy who wouldnt do it in a janitors closet?" he asked amused.

"No. one that wouldnt do _me. " _

He laughed, "Believe me i want to, especially when i get this view." He gestures to my half exposed breasts. (which are getting kinda cold)

"Really? Well does this help any?" i ask,yanking away my black mini skirt, reveling my black panties.

Im sooo happy i went with this set rather then anything else. These were my favorite. If a black lace bra and matching see through pantie cant turn a guy on then nothing i can do will.

I watch as he takes me in. He bites down on his lip and takes in every inch of me. I can almost feel his hands touch me...

I bite my own lip wishing hed just get over here.

He takes one more second of looking before he grabs me and kisses me again. a hard closed mouth kiss this time. he wastes no time. he kiss his his way from my lips down my chin to my shoulder then stops.

Hes shoulders tense and instantly i regret moving.

He relaxes and i sigh in relief.

He pushed away my right strap and covers the area in kisses.

He runs his hand up and down my cold arm and warms it up before he began repeating his ritual on my left side. he leaves my bra on, but teases me by leaving a train of kisses around the edge of the lace.

He runs his hands down the flat planes of my belly, i let his hand brush before i switch commands.

"My turn," i hiss in his ear as i slowly unzip his jeans.

id just shucked them aside and was about to began to on my journey of putting my lips on every last inch of him when i heard a familiar sound.

He heard it too and grabbed me and out clothes in one sound move and squeezed into the darkest corner there was.

I pair of stilettos and what sounded like loafers stopped in front of the door.

"What are we going to do if we dont find him," loafers frantic.

"We will. He couldnt have gone far." Stilettos replayed, sounding bored.

"But Master Call is crafty." loafers squeaks.

_ Master call? _

i mentally run through all the male richies in my school. No there isnt any Calls.

Expect for...

"You never told me your name." i say in his ear.

"Embry Call." he says back in mine.

"Mitch." i say back, still kinda shocked by the fact that stilettos and loafers are looking for him. We sat silently until they left.

"Embry?" i asked turning toward him. His face was serious again.

He looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"why are they looking for you?" i said softly.

He didnt answer immediately at first he looked away. i grabbed his hands in mine and began to massage circles into them.

He looked down at them and watched for a long,silent,while.

"They want to kill me."he said,looking up at me.

I knew he was telling the truth. i dont know why, but i knew.


End file.
